Guard Duties
by Blood Fae
Summary: I'll protect you," He whispered into my hair, sending shivers down my spine, "I swear." Edward is Bella's personal bodyguard, Bella is getting engaged to his prince, can their love survive warring nations?
1. Unwanted Titles

**A/N: This is set in a medievalish time period, and I have made Forks and Pheonix into warring nations. If I get any details horrendously wrong, or spell something wrong please tell me. This is my first story excepting one awful failed attempt a few years back so please read and review.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, don't rub it in.

"I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will

be fought with sticks and stones."

- Albert Einstein

* * *

**(EPOV)**

"No."

Edward's soft but firm answer was accompanied by a dark glare, Aro stared back just as unyieldingly.

"What do you intend to do then? Will you be retiring? Are you going to finally settle down and start a family?"

A little humour entered Aro's voice as he questioned Edward, he knew he had him by the throat, Edward would never leave the Royal Force, it was all he had, they stayed like that, exchanging death glares for a moment before a growl of anger erupted from Edward, his patience stretched to breaking point.

"Honestly Aro, can't you see how I would be of better use else where? I'm a soldier, I need to fight."

"First of all you're a Lieutenant, not a soldier, secondly, we're in peaceful times and thank heavens for that, and lastly this is of the greatest importance, you would serve your nation best through this."

"What? By babysitting some royal brat?"

"You would do best to refer to your possible future queen in a more respectful manner," Aro's voice softened as he watched Edward's sullen expression "You're a good man Edward and a great officer but there's not much I can do for you, it was part of the agreement, they asked for the best and that's you."

Edward remained silent, staring at the floor.

"You're dismissed." Edward turned to leave "Oh and Edward? I wouldn't worry too much about missing out on the action, her highness, Princess Isabella isn't exactly going to be welcomed with open arms."

As Edward escaped back to his room his thoughts turned over his new title morosely, Personal Royal Guard to Princess Isabella Swan of Pheonix. Forks had been at war with Pheonix since Edward was five, twenty long years. Edward still remembered the day the officer had showed up at their house, his face drawn and anxious with the weight of the task he had been assigned, and Edward's mother, always so bright and happy and full of life, had crumpled like a delicate flower crushed underfoot, it had been only a couple of years later that she had fallen ill and quickly followed her husband. Those had been hard years, that Edward tried not to focus on them, he looked around his room for a distraction but it was the perfect military room, spotless, sterile and empty.

Sighing he leaned back in his bed trying to ignore the uncomfortable itch of new stitches drawing taut over his skin and turned his mind to the new treaty that had gained him his new title, King Carlisle Volturi had just succeeded the throne after the death of his much older uncle, the former King Caius. Carlisle was a great man, Edward had spent some time with him, and it never seemed enough. Highly intelligent, calm and kind, Carlisle would make a great ruler as would his wife Esme, who reminded Edward strongly of a softer version of his own mother. Carlisle and Esme had three children, Laurent, Jasper and Rosalie, Edward had met none of them.

The King of Pheonix, King Charles had succeeded the throne four years ago, after his elder brother King Marcus had announced that he was sick of the war and wished to retire.

Charles and Carlisle had met two weeks ago, to discuss the war they had both inherited, the meeting had gone on for three excruciatingly long days for it's citizens, until finally it had been announced that a treaty had been made but the terms would be kept private until a later date. Edward ofcourse knew what the treaty's terms were, Charles only child, Isabella was to be engaged to Carlisle's eldest son, Laurent. Carlisle had agreed to this very cautiously under the terms that both meet and agree to the engagement before hand, Charles agreed to send his daughter to Forks as long as she was given top security and under the warning that any damage to her would result in a full blown attack.

Which left Edward with his unwanted new title.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

_'Married'_, Bella tried to fit her head around the horrific word as the carriage rattled noisily past lush green forests. As much as she tried she couldn't quite seem to get the word to fit in reference to her, she shuddered at the thought of this new fiancée she knew nothing of and tried to think of something else, anything else. Her cousin Alice, sensing her discomfort wrapped her arms around Bella.

"It's alright Bella, everything will be alright, you don't have to go through with this you know. It's not like the whole future of the kingdom rests on your shoulders, I hear King Carlisle is very manageable, I'm sure he and Charlie can make other arrangements."

Bella gave her cousin what she hoped was a reassuring smile but her thoughts lingered on what she had said, that was just it, it _was_ as if the whole future of the kingdom rested on her shoulders. What was she suppose to do when she met this Laurent and didn't want to marry him as she knew she wouldn't, what was she suppose to say? Oh I'm sorry you seem very nice and all but I'd rather chew off my own arm then marry you. Even if Carlisle was very manageable she doubted he would take that very well.

"Let's play cards!" Alice announced suddenly.

Bella agreed but barely paid attention as she turned over her cards, her mind travelled back to Charlie, like Alice he had assured her that she didn't need to do this, but Bella could see in his eyes that he was worried she would say no. The last four years had aged her usually boyish and playful father, he hated the war and the stress lines that marked his face looked unnatural next to the laugh lines that crinkled around his eyes, they worried her and she wouldn't let her own selfish ways be the cause of them.

A rap on the carriage knocked her out of her musings, looking out the window she saw Emmett her personal guard riding next to them, "we'll be there in about an hour your highness."

Bella nodded, "oh and Bella?" Bella looked up surprised to hear Emmett call her by her nickname, he had been her bodyguard for five years now and Bella loved him like a brother but he usually only used her nickname in private, "don't worry it'll be fine, I'll look after you." With that he fell back, Bella let the curtain fall, how like Emmett, always trying to be the big brother and look after her.

After Alice won the third card game in a row she began fiddling with Bella's hair and clothes, straightening and pinning, Bella barely noticed, her attention now on the lovely city that rattled past them. They eventually arrived at the magnificent palace and Bella was quickly escorted past curious eyes and into a hallway, she stood infront of a pair of huge oak doors and waited as King Carlisle was informed of her arrival.

Suddenly the oak doors swung open and a booming voice announced "Her Royal Highness Princess Isabella Swan."

Bella winced as every eye in the room turned to stare at her.


	2. Introductions

"We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly,

all at once, before a word has been spoken."

- Fydor Dostoevsky

* * *

**BPOV**

Bella winced as every eye in the room turned to stare at her.

In reality there was actually only thirty or so people in the hall but the way they were staring at her Bella felt as if she was standing stark naked in front of the entire kingdom. A few of the faces were curious, a couple even oddly admiring but the majority stared at her with unmasked dislike, even hatred. Bella's eyes caught on a man standing to the far left, he was stunning and she was momentarily left breathless by this beautiful stranger, he was tall and lean, his face had a regal air to it with high-set cheek bones and a strong jaw but it was his eyes that caught her. They were large and fringed with dark lashes, deep, dazzling, emerald green orbs that were narrowed in hatred, after meeting hers he turned away in apparent disgust.

Bella looked ahead, trying to dispel the unnerving image and was greeted by who she could only assume was King Carlisle Volturi coming forward to greet her. Carlisle was attractive and seemed too young to have children her age, his hair still full and a dark gold colour, he exuded great strength and intelligence like a king should but he greeted her with warmth and familiarity, as if their families hadn't been at war for decades, Bella instantly like him.

"Isabella, I'm so glad you could come, I am Carlisle Volturi, please just call me Carlisle," he smiled warmly into her eyes while taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles, not giving her a chance to curtsy, which was lucky as Bella doubted she had the balance. He then turned and held out his hand, a beautiful woman floated to his side "and this is my wife Esme," Esme looked at Bella with touchingly sincere concern and warmth as she asked how Bella's journey had been. Bella blinked after a moment, finally coming out of her shocked daze enough to answer.

"It was fine thank you, and please call me Bella." She smiled shyly back at the couple.

"Ofcourse, now come, we must introduce you to everyone." Bella's attention shifted, momentarily, to her surrounding, the entire room was paved in white marble, excepting the huge windows that took up most of the walls, Bella imagined normally it would have a clean, pristine and elegant feel to it but the light from the setting sun had lit the room on fire, turning everything shades of rosy pink and deep gold and warming everything. Bella was so absorbed in her surroundings that she had barely noticed where they were leading her, and so she was shocked when they stopped in front of the hostile man with the beautiful eyes. Bella inwardly gasped, no this couldn't be-

"Bella this is Edward Masen, your new personal bodyguard."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief until she realised, this man, who seemed to hate her so much, would be forced to accompany her everywhere and would be responsible for her safety. Carlisle misconstruing her expression quickly assured her she would be keeping her current guards as well.

Edward gave her a tight nod, quickly looking away. Confusion made Bella glance around the room, if this wasn't Laurent then who was?

Carlisle, interpreting her confusion, winced, as he talked he began leading her back to the centre of the room, "our son Laurent is out hunting with his brother Jasper, we weren't expecting you for a few hours, you see but he'll be back for the feast."

Bella accepted this, silently grateful that she could postpone meeting him for a couple of hours, then something else occurred to her.

"Feast?"

"Well it's actually more of a small ball but yes."

"What's the occasion?" Bella asked weakly, her head already reeling at the idea of more witnesses to her humiliation.

"You ofcourse!" Carlisle answered with a chuckle, Bella's stomach made a panicked lunge at her throat while another part of Bella died of the horror, this could not get any worse.

"Ah now may I introduce my daughter Rosalie. Rosalie this is Bella."

Apparently it could, they had stopped at a stunningly beautiful blond dressed in a blood-red gown, Bella suddenly felt very plain in her simple blue dress and blushed. Rosalie sneered at her condescendingly before turning away, not bothering to give any further sign of acknowledgement. Carlisle seemed embarrassed by his daughter's behaviour and hurried Bella over to meet a girl named Jessica, after that Bella stopped remembering names or faces, her mind too busy and overworked to hold them for long.

After introducing her to everyone, Esme seemed to sense that she would need a rest and had a manservant take her to her rooms, Bella was surprised to see that Edward was following a few paces behind, it made her feel intensely awkward.

* * *

**EPOV**

Edward silently contemplated his new charge, she was beautiful, he grudgingly gave her that, she had chocolate hair that was swept up in a complicated style, she wore a simple deep blue dress that complimented her almost translucent skin, her eyes were the same chocolate brown as her hair but somehow deeper and more velvety. It had not gone unnoticed by the court either, Edward remembered his disgust at some of the blatant leering of the other males in the room and Rosalie's obvious jealousy at having the attention stolen from her.

As Edward had been silently musing they had reached her room, Bella reached for the door and Edward noticed she was trembling, he suddenly felt terribly for his behaviour towards her.

"Bella…"

"Yes?" She murmured turning to stare at him.

"Welcome to Forks."

* * *

**A/N: Huh, I just realised I don't have any Cullens in this story, maybe I should make Emmett's last name Cullen, read and review. Oh yeah and I added quotes**


	3. Hating Urges

"We hate some persons because we do not know them; and we will not

know them because we hate them."

- Charles Caleb Colton

* * *

**(BPOV)**

Once safely inside her room with the door closed Bella breathed out a shaky breath she hadn't realised she was holding, she caught her shaking hands and bit her bottom lip trying not think about the deep green eyes that seemed burned into the back of her eyelids, unsteadily she made her way over to the bed and collapsed into it, she momentarily took in the luxurious surrounding before sleep tugged it away.

Bella awoke to the sound of muffled voices, she wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep, frowning she quietly moved to the door and listened.

"I'm sorry but her highness is resting, you'll have to come back later." She recognised Edward's velvety soft tones from the other side of the door.

"But the ball starts in half an hour! She'll be late if we don't start now." Alice's voice was irate and indignant.

It was quiet for a moment and Bella decided it was time to make her presence known, she yawned loudly and opened the door, "hello Alice, hello Edward, how long was I asleep for?"

"Almost two hours, so we have to start getting ready now," came Alice's sharp reply, without giving Edward a moment to speak she herded Bella back into her room, Bella wondered idly how she had found out about the ball.

Half an hour of Alice's pulling and pricking later Bella emerged, she was dressed in a gorgeous silk dress, it had a black top and blue skirt, the top was tight and low cut and the skirt flowed out gracefully, the hems were lined with tiny delicate white pearls. Bella stared at herself in the mirror and tried to pull the top up, Alice slapped her hand away.

"Stop fussing, it's modest compared to what most girls are wearing, now get out, I need to finish getting ready and you need to get down there."

With that Bella was unceremoniously kicked out of her room. She turned and looked down the hall to see Edward standing stock-still with a shocked look on his face, his gaze pulled down her body and Bella felt herself turn red as she silently cursed Alice to the fiery depths of hell. Edward seemed to sense her discomfort as he looked away, clearing his throat and, to Bella's surprise, turning a faint pink.

"May I escort you downstairs," he murmured staring down into her eyes, Bella's concentration slipped,

"hmm?" she mumbled, dazed, Edward frowned, looking unsure for a moment, "or someone else could show you down if you wish."

"Oh no that's fine, thank you," she took the arm he offered gingerly, trying to swallow the unreasonable urges that were surging through her system, part of her mind was shocked by herself, she'd never been one of _those _girls, the type that faint when a good looking man glances at them, but right now she felt like fainting.

She was concentrating hard on her feet, trying not to think about the arm she was holding or the body attached to it, so she didn't notice where they were going until they were in front of two huge double oak doors, a manservant slipped in ahead of them and again she heard a booming voice announce her, "presenting her Royal Highness Princess Isabella Swan of Phoenix and Lieutenant Edward Masen."

The doors swung open and Bella was momentarily blinded by the light, this room was quite like the one she'd been in earlier except much, much larger and with more furnishings. A titanic chandelier hung from the ceiling and lit the marble room up, there were six raised platforms around the room, where musicians played, off to one corner there were huge stacked tables, in the middle an area had been cleared for dancing, at the far end were the thrones, and everywhere, everywhere there were people staring at her, panic, numbed until now by Edward's presence, clawed it's way through her insides.

She heard Edward chuckle "it's alright no one's going to murder you, I promise."

"That's not what I'm worried about," she managed to choke out, she could feel Edward's questioning stare but ignored it, concentrating on not falling, thankfully she made it down the colossal staircase without falling flat on her face.

"Ah Bella, Edward! Excellent you're here, but I'm afraid my sons aren't back from their hunting trip yet, they should be here any moment though." Carlislefrowned for a moment and seemed about to say something else but was interrupted by the sound of a bugle. A door on the Eastern side of the ballroom suddenly burst open and the room suddenly filled with loud laughter and chatter, about half a dozen young men dressed in dirty hunting gear and four or five hounds entered the room, they took no notice of the elegantly dressed people and continued laughing and mock punching each other. A deeply tanned youth with dark brown hair and blue eyes stepped from the fray and, catching sight of Carlisle exclaimed loudly as he crossed the room "Ah father! Your darling sons have returned!"

"My darling sons were meant to return this morning, and they appear to have returned with more mud then deer," Carlisle commented dryly, his eyes on the vast trail of mud the hunting group had left behind.

A tall blond man came to stand next to the first, "well we couldn't find many deer so we decided to hunt Felix."

"Oh very funny, wait...where's Felix?"

A third man appeared at the first's elbow, this one was had plain brown hair and was slightly shorter than the first two, a wolfish grin spread over his face "we caught him." Horror washed over Carlisle's face.

"Oh relax father we left him only an hour's walk from here." Said the blond, grinning too.

"But that's a four hour hop." Muttered the first with a snicker.

"The really important question is how he's going to find clothes and put them on with his hands tied behind his back and his legs bound." By the time the third man had finished speaking they were all laughing, Carlise looked unimpressed and gave an exasperated sigh before turning to order a search party to go and find Felix.

The first man's attention had shifted now and he was staring at Bella, "I don't believe we've met," he murmured a predatory grin creeping up his face.

"Laurent this is Isabella Swan, Bella this is my son Laurent."

"Really, interesting," Laurent murmured the grin creeping wider still, he snatched up her extended hand and planted a kiss on the knuckles, managing to keep a grin in place and eye contact as he did so "it's a pleasure to meet you _Bella." _

"And this is my other son Jasper," the blond gave her a friendly grin "and their friend James." Bella turned to the third man and was shocked to see strong, vehement hate filling his cool, black eyes.

**A/N: Alright that's the third chapter, anyone care to make a stab at why James hates her so much? Thanks for the reviews guys and as always read and review.**


	4. Desires

**A/N: First of all, congratulations to heartsandroses for hitting the nail on the head, I was truly shamed for being so translucent, I'll have to try harder next time, and to Karah, I wasn't actually in first person to start off with i think but I've had a try at it here and thankyou to all my other reviewers as well I probably wouldn't have this up so soon if it wasn't for you.**

"He comes with western winds, with evening's wandering airs,  
With that clear dusk of heaven that brings the thickest stars;  
Winds take a pensive tone and stars a tender fire  
And visions rise and change which kill me with desire."

- Emily Brontë

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I breathed very slowly, concentrating on pushing the air in through my nose and out through my mouth, the rhythm calmed me, dulling the urge to go back out and hit Laurent, but the disgust was still there. If I was being fair this wasn't really about Laurent, although his reaction was revolting, could I really claim mine had been any better?

I remembered Bella when she'd come from her room and the fierce urges that had overwhelmed me, to pull out the tiny pins that held her hair up and feel it slide between my fingers and to run my hands over all that smooth white skin, to find the laces that held her dress together and –

I severed the thought there, what was wrong with me? The flaming lust was momentarily overtaken by self-disgust, I was my own worst enemy, I was one of those disgusting, slobbering idiots I despised. What would Bella think if she could hear my thoughts? I frowned, when had she become so familiar in my mind? I had known her for only a few hours and under the most professional terms, my thoughts flickered back to the image, my lips slipping along her collarbone-, well it was professional on her side anyway.

I sighed I needed to take a long walk out in the cold.

**(BPOV)**

It had taken me a good hour to escape but now I leaned against the castle wall breathing slowly through my nose and out my mouth, trying not to think about the dozens of murderous faces that I had been forced to meet.

"Be-, your highness?"

I swallowed hard as I turned, not knowing what to expect from my strange new guard. His face was carefully blank "It's cold, you should go inside." He wasn't looking at me, rather at a spot a little above my head.

"I'm not cold, I want to stay out here." I mumbled, wincing at how much I sounded like a whiny little kid.

He sighed and met my eyes, the side of his mouth twinging a little as he tried to suppress a smile. He shrugged out of his coat and handed it to me, I tried to protest, but he held a finger against my mouth.

"What kind of guard would I be if I let you freeze to death?"

I was suddenly excruciatingly aware of his finger still pressed against my mouth and suppressed the urge to kiss it, the silence intensified and I noticed Edwards eyes on my lips and felt mine drawn to his, they looked warm, I thought abstractly wondering how it would feel to have them against my skin, to press mine against them, Edward brought a second finger up barely caressing my lower lip with it before his hand suddenly slipped away and the moment was lost.

Edward was looking firmly away and the silence grew tense, awkward, I panicked, I didn't know what had just happened but I didn't want him to leave.

"Uh, Edward?"

He looked up, surprised, I thought quickly.

"I really haven't seen much of the palace grounds, perhaps you could show me around?"

He smiled, but he still seemed distracted "Of course your highness, but first put the coat on."

I shrugged into the coat, "and if it doesn't bother you too much I prefer Bella."

His smile widened as he nodded, we walked in relative silence except when Edward would point something out, we suddenly rounded a tall hedge and came in sight of a huge lake.

"Oh wow it's beau-"

My toe caught on something and I threw my arms out, preparing for the impact, it never came, Edward chuckled, his hand was wrapped around my arm, holding me up.

I scowled at him, he ignored it, still chuckling as he dropped my arm. I rubbed my arm absent-mindedly, it tingled warmly where he had touched me.

Edward plopped down in front of the lake, leaning back on his arms, I sat down next to him, wrapping my arms around my legs. The lake stretched out before us, so still you could see every star mirrored in it's surface, the full moon's reflection hung poised and shimmering in the centre, a gem swathed in black silk.

"It's beautiful." I whispered softly, watching two swans float silently towards the centre, Edward was silent, I turned, to see him giving me an odd look, he glanced away, back to the lake.

After a minute he slipped onto his back and closed his eyes, I followed suit.

Some time later I awoke in my bed, for a minute I was confused and disorientated, then the memories rushed back and I blushed realizing I must have fallen asleep and Edward must have carried me back, I slipped out of bed, wanting to thank him.

"Edward?" I murmured as I opened the door.

"No it's me," came Emmett's voice, I looked up to see him giving me a suspicious look.

"So…Did you have a nice walk with Edward?" I blushed again, hearing the double meaning laced into his tone.

"Oh not you too! Can't anyone remember I'm to be engaged?"

"I don't know, can you?" An amused grin was creeping up his face.

"Emmett this is not funny!" I hissed, "our country's future might depend on this engagement."

"Oh Bella you're putting to much pressure on yourself, the treaty's a done deal, you and Laurent are just a neat way of tying up loose ends, besides I think I may have seen another little alliance on the horizon." Emmett said smugly.

"What?" I asked, nonplussed.

"Prince Jasper seemed rather erm…taken with our little Alice and I don't think she was protesting it all that much."

Bella gasped, trying to recall the blonde youth she'd met, Alice had had her share (and more) of proposals but had firmly turned all of them down. While she was pondering this Emmett continued.

"So you and your..err _very_ personal guard really have nothing to worry about."

"Emmett you have things entirely wrong, there is nothing between and Edward and me."

"Really? There's _nothing_ between you and Edward? Not even your clothes?"

Bella rolled her eyes and slammed the door in Emmett's face.

**A/N: I wasn't planning on it moving along this quickly but I got impatient so...oh well, read and review as always.**


	5. Adders and Night Wishes

**A/N: I'm sorry this one took a while, I'm buried in assignments which I really should be doing now but am avoiding them through this, I don't suppose any of you enjoy writing tedious essays on Australian State Powers? Oh well, thankyou all so much for the many reviews last time.**

"There are nights where the wolves are silent and only the moon howls."

- George Carlin, _Brain Droppings_.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I couldn't be sure what time it was when I woke again but it must have been only a few hours later as it was still pitch black, I wasn't sure what had woken me either, because I hadn't been dreaming, I frowned, listening…it was silent. Something cold was pressed against my leg, I reached down to push whatever it was away, it moved. Thrown into a panic I kicked out trying clumsily to disentengle myself from my sheets.

"Edward," my cry was cut short by a searing pain in my ankle.

The next moments went too confusingly fast for me to catch much, I saw Edward rush into the room, saw him grab something sleek and glittery from my bed, heard a yell and then he was standing over me his face worried, he was speaking to me.

"Ah, what?" I tried to concentrate on what he was saying but it was hard when he was staring at me like that.

"I was asking if you were hurt," I frowned, trying to force my brain to function properly, my ankle throbbed.

"Oh yeah my ankle – ow."

Edward quickly drew back the cloth and I saw his face turn a ghastly white, Emmett suddenly appeared at the door, "get a doctor!" Edward yelled furiously at him as he ripped off his shirt. My muddled mind could make very little sense of this at all, and it did not help that Edward was now bare-chested. I gained some enlightenment when I leaned forward and saw two tiny bite marks on my ankle, Edward had ripped his shirt to shreds and was now binding it tightly above the bite marks, then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the tiny wound, sucking at it. Even though it had just occurred to me that I may be about to die, further thought was obliterated by the sensations that Edward's warm mouth was sending racing up my spine, it was about then that I passed out.

**(EPOV)**

"Bella, Bella!" I called, trying to wake her up, unreasonable panic was coursing through my system making everything harder to do, I pressed my lips into her hair.

"Don't die Bella, stay with me." She shivered and her eyes blinked open, but my staring was interrupted by Carlisle and another man rushing into the room, I quickly leaned back.

"Snakebite, common adder," I murmered, Carlisle's face tensed and he gently probed the bite.

"I already tried to suck the venom out, I'm not sure how much I got." Carlisle nodded, turning to Bella.

"Bella, can you hear me?" She nodded weakly, "do you feel any burning sensation in your ankle?" She shook her head and Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief, he turned to me.

"Where did you put the snake?"

In reply I opened up the bedside drawer and drew out the creatured out, keeping firm fingers latched around it's head, Carlisle took it and put it's head up to his leather bag until the snake bit it, he held it up to the light examining it's fangs.

"It's just as I thought, we're extremely lucky, the snake has eaten too much and run out of venom."

I felt my breath course out in one long sigh. I hadn't even noticed the room had become crowded until the other doctor, two nurses and a maid filed out of the room, taking the adder with them. Alice was beside Bella, helping her up, I went to stand next to Carlisle and Emmett.

"You know what this means don't you? You don't think a deadly adder just wandered in here on it's own." Emmett hissed at Carlisle, a pang of guilt, like a knife in my chest, seemed to stab at me as I realised just how badly I had failed Bella, an assasin had been in her room, had been in arm's reach of her while I stood calmly outside, the knife twisted. Carlisle was nodding, his face worried again.

"We're going to have to increase protection, we'll have to have someone inside the room as well as out, with the shifts we'll need atleast six more guards…" Carlisle trailed off and I could tell what he was thinking, we really didn't have that many guards to spare.

"I'll take the whole night shift, it's my fault this happened-," I could see Carlisle was about to protest but I cut him off, "and I don't sleep much anyway."

Carlisle paused "are you sure?" I nodded curtly, Carlisle seemed satisfied with this and left.

I combed back my hair with another ragged sigh and was surprised to see Emmett staring at me with a strange look in his eye, I looked away, it was the same look he had given me when he'd caught me carrying Bella back to her room. A slow grin was now spreading over his face, "well Edward I guess I'll leave you to your _nightly _duties." I glared at the implication but he was already out of the room, laughing loudly. Alice suddenly appeared infront of me, having already put Bella to bed and sleep, she smirked at me, oh for God's sake not again! But Alice meerly wished me a _very_ good night and danced out of the room.

I went to stand at the door, leaning against it as relief and gratitude filled me, I made a silent promise to attend church more often, Bella's life had to be the biggest favour I owed God. I walked over to Bella's bedside, keeping a tight leash on the part of me that was still burning with lust. She lay on her back, her hair spread around her like a silk veil, her long lashes flitted slightly in sleep and her luscious mouth quivered.

"Edward," the whimpered sound made me freeze, sure she was awake and had seen me, but she rolled over and said it again, this time in a breathy sigh that was almost a moan, my insides seemed to burst into flames, the renewed lust growling and demanding it's desire. It took me a good few minutes to control it but when I did I could feel a smug grin spreading over my face.

**A/N: Well there's chapter five, hope you like it and I'm sorry I couldn't add more romance, I'll try to next chapter, anyway I have two questions, 1: should I continue in first person or third? Secondly I'd just like to see if anyone had any ideas for the story, I already have a fair idea of the plot but I want to hear ideas. Read and review as always.**


	6. Protectors and Jealousy

**A/N: I know, I know it's been weeks since I've updated, I'm truly evil especially considering the amount of reviews you guys gave me but I've been busy celebrating my birthday (which is next week I'm sixteen), finishing off the term's assignments and celebrating the holidays, I know it's no excuse but please forgive me, to make up for it this chapter is about for times as long as the previous ones. Thanks again so much to my reviewers and I was very flattered to get added to a C2, and half scared half flattered to recieve my first death threat.**

"I do not think I had ever seen a nastier-looking man.

Under the black hat, when I had first seen them,

the eyes had been those of an unsuccessful rapist."

- Ernest Hemingway

* * *

**(BPOV)**

A week seemed to fly by, the days passed in a hazy blur of picnics and riding expeditions, I was relieved when the day following my attempted assassination Laurent was called away to attend Queen Heidi's birthday, Carlisle had to attend too, he apologized profusely, explaining that it was a family tradition. The nights passed under Edward's watchful eyes and I was somewhat relieved to discover it was surprisingly easy to sleep under those liquid green eyes, I woke every morning with the inexplicable happiness that came from a night of handsome dreams but I could never quite recall what it was that had entranced me in my slumber.

Today was my eighth day in Forks, and I would finally get to travel into the city, I loved cities, the palace in Phoenix had been situated closer to the city then in Forks and it had always been a relief to slip into the city alone and cloaked, not to have to put up with all the bowing and scraping that I could never quite convince my maids to cease. The beginnings of a plan of one such escape were already flaming into life as Alice came over to help me dress into a very light white and blue dress.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" I asked expectantly.

"No," a dreamy smile was lingering around her face and her eyes misted over in a way that I had learnt to recognise over the last week, "I'm sorry Bella, I'm busy today."

I knew by know that the look on her face was code for Jasper, they had been seeing a lot of each other lately and I was overjoyed for her, though a tiny, spiteful part of me couldn't help but be a touch jealous when I saw them staring into each other's eyes with a tenderness I highly doubted I would ever share with Laurent, but I swallowed the envy and gave Alice an indulgent smile.

"Oh well, do you know who else is coming?"

"Hmm, well there's Felix, Jessica, Conner, Tyler, Eric, Michael, Tanya, Demetri, Ben, Angela, Lauren-"

"Is there anyone in the palace who's not coming?" I interrupted, Alice laughed.

"And there's Edward ofcourse-"

"Does he ever sleep?" I interrupted again, slightly annoyed, it seemed that Edward was constantly with me, taking only the shortest breaks, I certainly wasn't complaining about his company, though he rarely spoke he still managed to melt me into a messy puddle every time he so much as glanced in my direction, but it seemed unfair to force mine on him.

"Probably not," Alice laughed again, "I hear from Jasper that he's infamous for his rigorous and demanding training methods, but he's also apparently the best lieutenant Phoenix has ever had." I absorbed this information as Alice continued.

"There'll also be Katherine, Austin, James and Victoria."

I suppressed a shiver at the last two names, James openly loathed me, when he wasn't avoiding me like the plague, he stared at me with such pure venomous hatred that made the snake that had shared my bed at the beginning of the week look like a cute and fluffy kitten. Victoria on the other hand had adopted me like a sister, dragging me along behind her by the hand, taking me to the kitchens for sweets, introducing me to everyone, insisting I play games with them and generally shadowing my every step. Yet there was something _off_ somehow about how she did it, I couldn't suppress the feeling that it was all somehow fake, but I firmly pushed the feeling to the back of my mind, I was lucky to have a friend like Victoria in the palace, and what possible reason could she have to hate me?

"Alright you're done." Alice announced suddenly, I turned momentarily to my reflection, already knowing Alice would have done the best job possible with the rather plain canvas she was given. I was right, my hair was loosely pinned up into a twisting bun, but elegant waving tendrils here and there, I smiled.

"Ok, off you go, why don't you tell Emmett to take a break and go and find Edward."

I nodded, taking her advise I headed for the door, Emmett was standing outside.

"Emmett?"

"Hey Bella, you look pretty today." I smiled, flushing slightly at the compliment.

"If you're not coming today you can take a break now, I have to find Edward anyway as we'll both be going into the city, do you know where I can find him?"

"You should find him in his room and I should think you would be able to find your way _there_ in the dark," he said half leering half grinning.

"Emmett!" I shrieked blushing at the implications, he burst out laughing.

"Well I can't, so just tell me where he is!"

"Oh that's right," Emmett gasped out, still laughing, "he comes to your room every night doesn't he?"

"EMMETT!" I almost screamed as he laughed with renewed force and I blushed several shades darker, it was true but Emmett made it sound so sordid.

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist, it'll be harder for Edward to get them off, his room is up the stairs on the left hand side of the entrance hall, then third door on the right, understand?"

I nodded, firmly ignoring his previous comment, and set off. After a few wrong turns I finally stood outside his door, I was raising my hand to knock when the nerves and self-doubt set in, what if he was busy? Or sleeping? Or even worse, what if he was in there with a girl? I winced at that last thought as a stab of pain seemed to rip itself through my side, I had half turned away when I caught myself again. This was stupid, I told myself firmly, I shouldn't have to run away from knocking on my guard's door, I raised my hand and firmly rapped on the door.

**(APOV)**

I skipped happily down a corridor my thoughts on Jasper and the day ahead of us, and the night…My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sound of glass or fine china shattering on the other side of the door I was passing, my intuition flickered and I paused, pressing my ear against the door.

"THAT TRAMP!" Another crash, "THAT FAT, WANTON WHORE!!" With every screamed word there was another crash.

"P-p-please calm down, I-I'm sure it w-wasn't like –" The whiney, stuttering voice was almost too soft for me to hear yet I deduced that both were female.

"LIKE WHAT, LIKE WHAT EXACTLY?! HE WAS _ALL _OVER HER!!" There was another crash and the screaming voice turned disgusted.

"You should have seen it, he was staring at _her_ ALL FUCKING DAY!!" There was another crash and the whining voice started up again, I leaned back, suddenly sober, they were talking about Bella, I was sure of it, I considered my options, I could confront them or walk away, I decided on the latter something telling me now was not the time for confrontation, I would, however, have to remember to remind Edward that Bella might have made a couple of enemies among the_ ladies_ of the palace.

**(BPOV)**

"Come in," Edward's voice was rougher than usual yet still velvety enough to make me weak at the knees, I tentively opened the door, and gawked at the sight in front of me. Edward lay, sprawled out on his back on his bed with his eyes closed, wearing nothing but a pair of black pants, his chest and stomach were perfectly toned, each muscle clearly defined, lean, sinuous and looking as hard as marble, yet they were marred by numerous scars, one particurly grisly one up his side looked like it was barely a couple of weeks old.

"Jasper for the last time you don't need to knock and if you're here to talk about Alice, I really don't want details."

I shifted awkwardly "ah, I think Jasper's with Alice now actually."

"Bella," he gasped at the sound of my voice, leaping to his feet, I tried not to stare too openly as his muscles rippled with the movement, "I mean your highness, what are you doing here? I mean, that is to say…I'm sorry your highness is there something you need?"

"Ah," I tried to look anywhere but his face or his body, my face beet red as I tried to force my brain to work and form a coherent sentence, Edward seemed to notice my dicomfort at his current attire, or lack there of as he mumbled a apology and slid on a shirt. In this time I managed to gather enough wits to remember why I'd come.

"I ah, came to see if you were ready to leave for the city, but I can see you need some more time, I'll come back," I made a run for the door but Edward grabbed my wrist.

"No stay, I mean, it's fine I'm ready and besides you shouldn't be wondering around by yourself, where's Emmett? He shouldn't have let you go off by yourself." He gave me a disapproving glare and I felt anger welling up in my throat, I wrenched my wrist out of his grip, trying to ignore the sudden wave of disappointment at the loss of contact.

"I'm not a child Edward-"

"Yes I'm aware of that," his gaze momentarily shifted to my body in a way that, had I not been sure Edward felt absolutely no attraction to me, would have made me blush.

"I think I can find my way around the palace grounds without falling into a well, or getting eaten by wolves or whatever it is you think is going to happen to me."

"It's not wolves I'm worried about." He murmured darkly, his eyes returning to my body again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied frostily, crossing my arms over my chest, at some point he had gotten very close, so close I could see the myriad of colours in his dark eyes as they smoldered down at me. "Bella," why was it that my name, so plain on my own lips, sounded so beautiful on his, like honey or chocolate, he raised a hand as if to brush the back of it down my cheek, yet he never quite touched my skin, "surely you must know the effect you have on men." My addled mind could barely concentrate on anything with his glorious face so close to mine, my eyes slipped to his lips as I gave the slightest shake of my head. Edward sighed leaning back, I almost whimpered with the disappointment but I swallowed it, pushing it firmly away to be dealt with only when I had privacy, if I ever got that again which was looking unlikely. Edward slipped on a navy and gold embroidered coat and motioned for her to go first.

"We had better go now, we wouldn't want to be late." I nodded.

We met the others outside and chatted aimlessly for a few minutes, I had somehow become stuck between Michael and Tyler, and ofcourse I could feel James hateful stare burning holes in the back of my head.

"So Bella, this is your first visit to the city isn't it? Well your in luck because I just happen to know a fantastic little restaurant, maybe I could take you there." Tyler eagerly suggested.

"But I thought you said you needed to buy a new knife today, I'm sure while your buying the knife I can show Bella the restaurant." They both glared at each other for a few moments.

"Maybe, I'm not really sure if we'll have time," I muttered vaguely, trying to disperse the tense atmosphere while still getting out of their plans. "Is everyone here yet?"

"Yeah, except for-"

"Edward!" the yell came from an attractive strawberry blonde at the top of the steps, she launched herself at Edward, Edward looked uncomfortable as he tried to politely remove her arms "ah…yes, hello Tanya."

"It was sooo good of you to take up my invitation and escort me into town." She cooed up at him as I felt a sickening stab of despair, how stupid of me, ofcourse he'd be courting someone he was unmarried, attractive and there were plenty of single women in the castle.

"Tanya," he said sternly, "I'm here to escort Bella, I'm sure one of these other gentlemen would be happy to escort you though." Tanya pouted and threw a poison glare at me, but I couldn't help but feel a little better as Edward came to stand beside me. I turned to smile at him but he was glaring at Tyler and Michael, he suddenly turned to me, flashing me a smile and slipping a hand under my elbow.

"Come Bella, let's go to the stables and pick out a good horse for you."

Edward picked out a beautiful palomino mare for me by the name of Dawn, she was perfect for me, easily keeping up pace and not spooked by my nerves, Edward's horse was ofcourse a huge black stallion that looked like it was built for war, I had expected the stallion to go haywire so close to the mares but Edward kept him carefully under control.

We soon arrived in the city and I was delighted by it, it was not quite as large as Phoenix yet it had a charm and beauty that Phoenix could not match, everyone dismounted as they entered, shop owners came out at the sight of rich possible patrons, displaying their best wares and people stared curiously at them. Soon after they had entered the city arguments erupted about where we should be going, most of the women wanted to go shop for clothes and the men all wanted to either go shopping for weapons, go see some of the local haunts, or get something to eat, the women would have left but they couldn't leave unaccompanied, Edward was being accosted by Tanya again. I saw my moment of opportunity and slipped the cloak I had stowed in my saddle bag out and over my head, ducking my head and disappearing into the nearest alley, I left Dawn to follow the others.

I paused and thought for a couple of minutes, thinking about where it was I wanted to go, I decided to go find a stall selling good books and while I was there I would ask the shop owner about popular sights in the city, that way I could hopefully meet up with the others before anyone had noticed I was gone. I made it to the end of the alley and was surprised to discover I was no longer in the central district, there were still stalls here but they looked filthy and most were selling trinkets and charms, most of which were made from various parts of dead animals. Scantily clad women called out remarks and offers to passing men, I turned to go back the way I came but ran into a big man smelling strongly of ale.

"Hey honey you need help finding your way home?"

I shook my head mutely, backing away, I turned and made for the nearest alley, praying it led back to the central district, I was half way down when I realised it was a dead end. I froze as I heard voices behind me, spinning around I saw the man I had run into, he had a couple of buddies with him.

"Hey sugar, what a surprise running into you again." They leered at me, I tried to work up a scream but my throat was dry and closed in terror, besides who would save me? The prostitutes? A mean corner of my mind sneered at me, I backed away, into the back of the wall. Stupid, I was just cornering myself more.

The big man made a lunge for me, grabbing my arm, I screamed as he roughly pulled me forward, I screamed again, louder this time.

"Help!!" The men laughed at me as I made a desperate lunge for the entrance to the alley, easily pulling me back into the circle they'd formed, one of the men grabbed my breast through the corset, I pushed him away, disgusted, terror was flooding my brain making it impossible to think. The big man wrapped an arm around me, and used his other hand to lock my wrists together, I let out another futile scream.

"Come on sugar, don't be like that, come play with us." A thin scrawny man moved in front of me.

"Don't keep her all to yourself, I want a turn," the thin man roughly grabbed me, ripping open the top of my dress, I tried to hold it together as I closed my eyes, praying this wasn't happening, suddenly there was a sharp scream of pain.

"What the hell!"

My eyes sprung open to see Edward coming towards me brandishing a long sword, his face so terribly and murderously angry that for a moment I was afraid again, a terrible roar of rage and pain ripped through him as he swung the sword up and cut down the thin man, the next moment I was swung safely behind him but he continued to advance on the other two, they scrambled to pull out their knives, with a flick of his wrist Edward dislodged both knives from their hands, the smaller man bent down to pick up his and Edward dealt him a kick to the head, knocking him out.

"Edward!" I yelled, "please no! Let's just go!"

He ignored me, still advancing on the big man, who fell backwards landing on the heels of his hands he continued to back away from Edward, Edward knelt, grabbing the man's face in one hand, preparing to slit his throat, horror swept through me. These were vile, evil men but I didn't want their deaths on my conscience or Edward's, I threw my arms around Edward, he stiffened, pausing momentarily, then he leaned forward, staring straight into the man's terrified eyes.

"If you so much as touch another woman for as long as you live I will hunt you down and slaughter you." His voice was soft and menacing, there was not an ounce of doubt in it. His horse, unnoticed and apparently at ease with the situation, came to Edward's side, Edward grabbed me around the waist and easily swung us both into the saddle, with me in front. Without a word he turned his horse around and galloped through the city, I closed my eyes and melted back into his arms. We rode that way for a good ten minutes before I felt him slow, I opened my eyes. We were well out of the city and into the country side, everywhere there was green plains, we were ascending up a hill.

"Where are we?" I wondered aloud.

"Outside the city." Came Edward's curt and strained reply, I looked up at him, his jaw was locked, every muscle tensed and his eyes still held that murderous rage, just barely controlled. We came to a stop, I looked away from Edward and gasped, it was stunning, it seemed you could see the entire kingdom laid out before them, miles and miles of beautiful green plains and a long river that curved it's way between them. Edward slid out of the saddle and helped me down but kept his head turned away as he did so, after he'd helped me down he went and stood with his back to me, pinching the bridge of his nose, I was still admiring the view.

"Edward this is gorgeous, where are we?" I turned to him when he didn't answer, "Edward?"

"Why didn't you stay with the group?" His voice wasn't loud but it had a lethal edge to it, he didn't give me time to answer, "we just finish talking about this situation this morning and you decide _now_ would be a smart time to slip into dark alleys BY YOUR SELF?!"

"How could I have known that-" I tried to defend myself but he cut me short, spinning to face me.

"Ofcourse something would happen to you! How could it not? You might as well have painted a target sign on yourself! You're a magnet for a danger!" He glared at me for a moment, he had again somehow ended up too close to me again, it was intimidating but his anger flickered and in that moment he dropped to his knees with a groan, hiding his head in his hands. When he looked up it me again his eyes were filled with such torturous pain and tenderness that tears welled in mine.

"Bella, what if I was too late? What would I- How could I…" He didn't seem to be able to finish, he just let out another groan, hiding his face in his hands again. My fingertips brushed his shoulders, as I searched for some way to make it better.

"It wouldn't have been your fault, like you said it was my stupid idea, I would have forgiven you, no one would blame you." He just groaned again, "ofcourse you'd forgive me and it would be all the worse," the tears were running down my face now from the pain in his voice, I dropped to my knees too.

"But you did come," I whispered, prying his fingers from his face and looking into his eyes "you saved me."

We stayed like that for a few minutes, my hands still holding his, then he reached up and touched one of the corners of my eye.

"I made you cry," he said sadly, I shook my head in denial but he continued, "I'm sorry for shouting at you, did I scare you?" I shook my head again.

"No I'm sorry," I rubbed at the tears with the back of my hand, "I was just being…I don't know, emotional I guess." He pulled me into a hug, which left me pretty much sitting in his lap, I sighed in contentment. "Thank you again, I owe you my life."

"I'll always protect you" he whispered into my hair, sending shivers up my spine, "I swear."

****

A/N: Alright that's all for now folks! You know the deal, review, review review! I hope the ending didn't come off too melodramatic, and here's the question, what would you prefer next chapter, a Alice/Jasper lemon or a sneak peak at Bella's fun dreams?;) If I get over twenty reviews I'll give you both.


	7. Steamy Beds and Icy Knives

**A/N: Yes, I know, I know you're all very angry at me for taking so long, I'm very sorry but year 11 should come with some sort of warning about needing to lose all other forms of life outside of school to pass. On another note I have fixed up some errors in earlier chapters (thanks to angelbabe17mm for the heads up), and have sent PMs out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (all 35 of you, very impressive) I am really nervous about how you guys will like this (it's my first lemon).**

"Why love if losing hurts so much?

I have no answers anymore; only the life I have lived.

The pain now is part of the happiness then."

- Anthony Hopkins

**(APOV)**

He pushed me up against the wall of his room, his hands on either side of my head, his eyes smoldering down at me with such intensity, I almost lost it, _almost_. I wriggled out of his grip and walked across the room to casually pick up a book, Jasper gaped at me. I looked up from my book, I could feel an impish grin crawling up my face.

"I'm sorry _Jaazzy_ was there something you wanted?"

He glared at me, and suddenly I was in his arms again, the book casually tossed aside and my entire body pressed up against him, he bet down, his teeth grazing my ear as he whispered harshly.

"You know exactly what I want, you evil little pixie."

I shuddered in delight as he gently bit my ear, sucking, one of his hands traveled under my ass, pressing me into his hardness, the other began to deftly work at the laces of my corset. In minutes he had it off and he backed up, his eyes traveling up my body, clothed only in a thin chemise, his hands drifted to my shoulders gently traveling down my arms and taking the chemise with them, he did it achingly slow, sending shots of pure fire through my veins. When his fingertips reached the outsides of my breasts, caressing them ever so slightly, I whimpered, shaking with need, I attacked him. He met my lips with mirrored desperation, a fire that only seemed to fuel mine, my fingers reached up running threw his long golden hair, his lips slipped from mine to traverse the expanse of my neck, he bit down, making me gasp and then sucked, heat coursed through me making it's way straight to my core, I moaned. Jasper picked me up, leaving the chemise on the floor and easily tossed me on his bed, he stood over me, his eyes making there way up my flesh. Almost growling in frustration, I reached up tugging at the bottom of his shirt, but he snared my wrists in one of his hands, chuckling darkly as he leaned over, he raised my hands above my head.

"Jasper!" I had meant to make my voice hard and demanding but it came out as a breathy moan, he looked up at me from under his thick golden eyelashes, where he had been sucking on one of my hardened nipples, his huge hand was expertly massaging the other.

"I'm sorry Aallyy was there something you wanted?" He threw my taunting words back at me, but I had no desire left to fight him, it was all aching and throbbing at my core, I reached up again, this time he gave no resistance allowing me to strip off his shirt and throw it to the floor, I allowed my fingers to trace the hard contours of his chest and stomach as they wandered down to the top of his pants, it took us moments to strip him bare, my fingers automatically flickered to his huge and hard cock, but his hand entrapped my wrists again before they reached their destination and returned them to above my head.

"Do I have to tie you up to get you to behave?" He growled roughly in my ear.

"Well that's one idea." I murmured softly, images playing through my head, he shushed me as he tore a strip of fabric from my bed sheet.

"What are y-" He interrupted me by pressing a finger against my lips, in one lightening movement he had the strip of fabric around my head and was tying it at the back, I made a sound of protest that was muffled by the fabric, he leaned back chuckling at the indignant expression that I knew must be plastered over my face, He pressed a kiss against the fabric before leaning in to whisper, "you talk entirely too much", in my ear. His hands had begun their exploration again, one hand sliding torturously slowly up my thigh making me quiver in anticipation, his fingers reached my hot centre, one finger deftly sliding along my hot bundle of nerves, making me cry out and arch with need, he slipped another finger inside of me and followed it with a second.

I groaned his name through the gag, desperately trying to relieve the intense pressure by pushing myself closer to him, he finally removed his fingers just in time to pummel into me. The pain and pleasure hit me like nothing else, I cried out my nails clawing deep furrows into his skin, he stayed there inside my for a few moments, letting me adjust but he was shaking with need, once the pain had subsided I wriggled m hips, trying to let him know I was fine. Something seemed to snap in Jasper and then was plunging into me again and again, hammering so hard the bed thumped again and again against the wall, until I was pushed over the edge, I felt myself contract around him as my mind seemed to explode with pleasure, almost simultaneously I felt his hot seed spill in me and his teeth dig deep into the tender flesh at my neck.

Jasper collapsed next to me his breathing almost as harsh as mine was, there was an odd splintering sound followed by a resounding crash and I was suddenly rolled onto Jasper as the upper right hand corner of the bed collapsed.

"Oops," I murmured cheekily having edged my gag down enough, "how are we going to explain this to Esme?"

Jasper didn't answer me, it took me a moment to realise why his eyes were so dark and when I did I grinned, taking advantage of the compromising position we were in by grinding against him.

**(BPOV)**

_I was examining the bookshelf in my room when I felt something hard press up against me, I whirled around and came face to face with a god, Edward's emerald eyes froze me, he pressed himself even closer, his eyes on my mouth._

"_Edward what are you-"_

_His lips silenced me as he pressed me against the bookshelf, his large hand dragged my dress up as he grabbed my knee, his fingers quickly working their way up my thigh, all reason and sensibility was suddenly thrown out the window, I moaned into his mouth as my own hands ripped off his shirt and traveled down the delicious contours I had so longed to touch. I fumbled with his belt and at last succeeded in ridding him of it, he grabbed my face and forced me to look at him._

"_Bella," his voice was rough, but still as enticingly velvety as melted chocolate, "I love you," he whispered as he plunged into me._

I sat up gasping in bed and with the strangest feeling of disappointment. I tried to ferret out the origins of the feeling but my dream alluded me, I was interrupted by Emmett, who was leaning against the door frame with a odd expression on his face, as if he was trying not to breathe…or laugh.

"Sooo, Bella…I see my wishing you sweet dreams was quite pointless."

I couldn't understand what he was getting at but I glowered at him anyway, that expression never boded well. "What are you on about?"

Emmett shook his head, his lips still pursed and his face turning plum-coloured, I waited, it didn't last long, two seconds later Emmett was howling with laughter, he seemed to be trying to say something but all I caught was 'poor Edward', and 'must be gay'. He was interrupted by Alice rushing into the room, it took me a moment to take in Alice's appearance. I was shocked, Alice was always perfectly groomed and gorgeous, today her hair stuck up messily in every direction, she was still wearing the same clothes she had been in yesterday, although they looked rumpled and creased, and her face was an odd mix of sleepiness and feverish excitement, even with my innocents it was hard not to figure this one out.

"So, how's Jasper, Alice?" I asked as casually as I could, Alice blushed and looked away, a grin creeping up her face, Emmett was shaking his head in mock disapproval.

"Am I the only one who's not getting some?"

"Hey it's not my fault you don't have the guts to talk to Rosalie." Alice snapped in reply, but the grin still hadn't faded from her face.

"Oh Bella, it was so perfect!" She suddenly launched herself into my bed, I laughed, my strange disappointment a thing of the past, Alice was infectious. "Jasper was…" She trailed off dreamily, "and his hands were- "

"Ok I'm going, there are some things I'm really not ready to hear." Emmett muttered, edging out of the room.

**(EPOV)**

I launched a punch at Emmett but he ducked just in time, we had both been guarding Bella when she had been asked to attend Laurent and Carlisle's reunion tea, as it was a small family event, all the guards had been asked to leave, I had vehemently protested but Carlisle had given a direct order, there was nothing I could do, needless to say, I was a little frustrated, hence the hand-on-hand combat match I'd suggested to Emmett.

"Are you gay?" The question caught me off guard, Emmett took advantage of my surprise by punching me in the stomach, I grabbed Emmett's fist and simultaneously slammed my heel into Emmett's shin, Emmett stumbled and I used his lack of balance to throw Emmett over my shoulder, Emmett's own weight carried him further, slamming him into the ground.

"I win and what are you on about?"

"You cheat," Emmett grumbled, hefting himself up onto his elbow "it was quite a simple question, do you like other men?"

"Uhh, I don't know how to say this Emmett, but I'm completely straight and you're more like a brother to me."

"Oh what! No! So wrong Eddie!"

"Don't call me Eddie! I'm a Lieutenant for Christ's sake!"

"Alright, alright, no I mean why aren't you and Bella…, I mean Bella's like a sister and I'd prefer not to think about you and her-"

"Then don't, there's nothing going on between Be-, her highness and I, she's engaged to the crown prince, we shouldn't even be talking about this, it's treason! I mean even if things weren't as they are, Bella doesn't feel that way about me, I'm more like a brother to her."

"But she's not like a sister to you right?" He waved away my denials, "look, I'M like a brother to Bella, and I'm telling you, if she looked at me the way she does at you then I'd be slightly worried, think about it."

He walked away before I could think of a reply.

'And she's not engaged yet!" He yelled back over his shoulder.

**(EmPOV)**

After being told the tea was not over and being refused entrance again I wandered into the palace gardens, thinking about Bella and Edward's predicament and chuckling.

"Hello Emmett, what's so amusing?" The beautiful, melodic voice stopped me in my tracks, Rosalie was sitting on a bench, combing her long, golden, silky strands with a pearl-inlaid comb, she wore a tight and revealing summer dress and had one leg up on the bench in front of her so the dress rode up, revealing a tantalising glimpse of her smooth and creamy legs. I tried to remember what she had asked, but my mind seemed more interested in imagining pushing that dress up further…

"Ah what..? Um, you are…?"

"I'm amusing." Her voice turned flat and icy, she suddenly leapt up from the bench with a small scream, her eyes flashed daggers at me.

"No I meant your um, that is-"

"This is so _impossible!!_ I dress up, I try to talk to you, I practically THROW myself at you and you think I'm _amusing_?!"

'What? NO!-" I tried to protest but she was too far into her rant.

"Every other man in the palace would die to have me, but the one _I _want doesn't even know I EXIST!!"

Steely determination suddenly ran through my veins and I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against me, my lips crashing into hers as my tongue demanded entrance, she gave in willingly, melting in my arms. Someone cleared their throat.

'Uh, excuse me? Mr. Cullen?"

The manservant jumped in fright when I finally dragged myself from Rosalie, I pulled myself up to my full height and glowered down at him.

"Yes?" I put as much threat as I could into the one word, the manservant gave a squeak of fright.

"Th-th-th-the t-t-t-tea s-sir, th-th-their f-finished." He managed to gasp out before launching himself out of the garden.

**(EPOV)**

I returned to my room, I cleaned and re-arranged the sparse furniture seven times, I sharpened and polished my sword, I cleaned and polished my armor, I did everything I could not to think about Bella, I was on sixty-third push up when Emmett came in. He stood awkwardly in the doorway with a nervous and uncomfortable look on his face, it wasn't like Emmett at all.

"What's up Emmett? Do you want me to take over watching Bella?" I glanced outside, the sun was low in the sky, the tea must have ended hours ago.

"No, it's not that, there's uh, something I need to tell you."

I waited, he had my attention now, I'd never seen Emmett so uncomfortable.

"Bella and Laurent are announcing their engagement."

I struggled to control the searing wave of pain and jealousy that boiled my blood and wrapped tenacious fingers around my throat, this shouldn't be so hard, I had thought this was what he needed to tell me.

"When?" I managed to choke out.

"Ah, I think they're announcing it at dinner tonight, so like, a couple of hours?"

"Not the announcement, the wedding!" I cried in frustration.

"Oh, um, yeah," he had that nervous look on his face again.

"When?" I demanded again.

"Saturday," he mumbled just load enough for me to hear, the boiling jealousy froze into solid ice in my veins, everything was still, everything was numb, my brain tried to push against it, desperately trying to pull together logical thoughts, Saturday, Saturday, but today was, it took me a moment to work it out, today was Thursday, I swallowed trying to wet my throat enough for speech.

"The day after tomorrow?" Emmett nodded, mumbling something that sounded like sorry, he made his escape.

Some time later I found I had wondered into the entertainment hall, it was empty a wide expanse of marble lit up by the dying sun, the only furniture in the room was the huge grand piano forte in the middle of the room. My hands moved over it of their own accord, the music flowing from my mind into my fingers with no hesitation, the music helped to clear my mind, to free the pain and allow me to review my options.

I was so absorbed in my own thoughts I jumped when light fingers gently danced across my shoulder, sending light shocks through it. I jumped up just as Bella jumped away.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-, I mean I just heard the music and it was so sad and beautiful-"

"It's fine," I cut her off before she could get any further, could drown me any deeper in her naïve beauty and thoughtless kindness, I straightened my back folding my arms behind it.

"Edward, do you th-"

"Your highness, I-" We both began at the same time and then stopped.

"What is it, your highness?"

She shook her head, "no I was just going to ask, if you could play something, for me? I am almost your princess after all."

The reminder sent a knife of pain into me, almost deep enough for me to not notice how nervous her laughter was, but I always noticed everything about Bella.

"Everything I play is for you," my guilty confession was barely more then a whisper but I was sure she heard it anyway, I kept my eyes on the ground and changed the subject, it was time to wrap my heart in poison ivy and send it to be burnt at the stake for it's unholy crime.

"Your highness I would like permission to leave your service."

I waited, there was silence, I risked a glance up, she was staring at me with shock and hurt, as if it was her that was dieing inside.

"Why? I don't understand, is it something I did?" Her tiny, fragile and wounded voice almost had me on my knees, almost had me begging for forgiveness and permission to stay by her side forever, _almost_. Instead I clenched my arms tighter behind my back so I wouldn't reach out, wouldn't brush my fingers over that beautiful, endless snowy white skin and returned my eyes to the ground.

"No ofcourse not, everything you do is right," again with the unwilling confessions, I had to finish this before anything else slipped out. "I have been in the army my entire life, I've never had a chance to see the world, now that you're marrying Laurent," the words were acid in my mouth, "there will be much less danger and I'm sure you can find a more then adequate replacement anyway."

"If that's what you want."

I gave a curt nod, trying not to let her quiet voice pierce me, and reached for her hand meaning to lay a kiss on the back but she slipped her fingers from mine and slid them across the side of my face, bringing my heart to a shuddering halt, then she leaned forward and up and pressed a feather-light kiss to my lips. Molten fire shot through my veins, seeming to set everything in the room alight, my fingers unlocked of their own accord ready to pull her against me and run through my hair while I kissed, to feel her soft lips against me again, my arms unfolded.

"Goodbye Edward." The whispered words stopped me in my tracks, my heart clenched into a tight fist in a useless attempt to avoid the renewed pain.

"Goodbye Bella." The rough whisper was my last words to her as I stalked out of the room.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Sadly I can not promise a quick update due to my upcoming exams, I will try though and there should be about 2-3 more chapters for this story. Please, please, please read and review.**


	8. Silk Dresses and Empty Hearts

Chapter 2

**A/N: Bleh sorry it's such a long quote, it was so pretty I couldn't break it up, oh and sorry no lemons this time :(. On a positive note I can't believe I got this done before exams started, I have like a billion hours of study to do so I must be insane but I was in the mood for writing an actual story instead of essays and mind numbingly boring study notes, anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"To laugh is to risk appearing a fool, To weep is to risk appearing sentimental. To reach out to another is to risk involvement,

To expose feelings is to risk exposing your true self. To place your ideas and dreams before a crowd is to risk their loss.

To love is to risk not being loved in return, To live is to risk dying, To hope is to risk despair, To try is to risk failure.

But risks must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing. The person who risks nothing, does nothing, has nothing, is nothing.

He may avoid suffering and sorrow, but he cannot learn, feel, change, grow or live.

Chained by his servitude he is a slave who has forfeited all freedom. Only a person who risks is free.

The pessimist complains about the wind; The optimist expects it to change;

And the realist adjusts the sails."

- William Arthur Ward

**

* * *

**

(BPOV)

When I woke up there was a blissful moment of ignorance when I was confused as to why I felt like my innards had perished in a snow storm, as to how my heart could feel so empty and cold and yet still as if it was burning alive in pain. Then they flooded back to me, the memories of Edward, his beautiful face down-cast as he asked to leaveme, his voice rough and yet still as warm and delicious as chocolate as he crushed the tiny spindle of hope that, against all circumstances, had managed to snare itself around my heart. I tried to scratch out where that ridiculous thread of hope had come from, what did I really hope could happen, that I would just turn down Laurent and Edward would give up the life he knew to marry me? Even my subconscious couldn't be that stupid, I knew even I couldn't manage to find hope for that situation but I had thought maybe at least if I would've been able to see him around the castle…to talk to him, perhaps it would've made everything else bearable.

I pulled myself in, my face twisting with the pain of those lost moments, I could feel the hot tears trailing down my face as a whimper escaped my lips, I couldn't even begin to think of facing the rest of the world, unfortunately the rest of the world had decided to intrude on my private pain in the form of a sharp and impatient knock, followed by my door swinging violently open, Alice was strong for such a tiny person.

"What are you still doing in bed? Get up! Get up! Come on I have to get you dressed! What are you moping for?" Alice whirled around the room throwing open curtains as she spoke and finally landed in front of me looking impatient and irritated, I wiped the tear tracks from my face.

"Edward left." My voice almost broke as it curled around his name, but what did it matter, surely Alice, as intuitive as she is, had worked out I was in love with him.

"I know but he'll be back, leave it to me now get up! Your already late to breakfast."

I gaped at her, wounded at her cool attitude towards my pain, Alice sighed then looked up at me, her hands clasped together with the huge puppy dog eyes she always used when she wanted something.

"Bella?"

"Yes Alice?" My hurt at her callous attitude washed away by the sad, pleading in her tone.

"Please, please can you promise me two things?"

"Of course Alice!"

"Can you please try not to wallow and mourn Edward too much today? Just trust me, _I will take care of this_."

"Alright Alice I'll try." I couldn't have imagined a harder task she could have set me, not think about Edward? Impossible.

"And secondly, please if you value our friendship at all can you just do everything I say today without question?"

This was slightly easier to promise, I was use to Alice's strange requests.

"Of course Alice."

"Alright then get dressed, I think lavender one will do fine today.." She pondered about my wardrobe aloud as I tried to push all thoughts of Edward from my mind, like I had suspected it was impossible.

Most of the day I was wary, waiting for Alice to pull out some sort of strange request, ask me to do a jig in front of the court in a pink top hat or steal all the saddle soap from the saddlery and twelve yards of purple fabric, with Alice you never knew but my mental preparation passed into lunch un-needed, in fact Alice barely noticed me and would leave me to go and speak with Angela, or Emmett or some other person, and at times would disappear all together. The tiny portion of my brain that was not replaying every moment I had ever spent in the company of Edward over and over again, wondered what she could be up to. My engagement was announced at a grand breakfast and invitations were sent out to those who could not be there, congratulations crowded my ears but I barely took any notice, forcing a painful smile onto my face as Laurent ran his hand up and down my arm in a way that was far to familiar for my comfort. I answered questions as shortly as I could and mentally attempted to sink into a crack in the table.

**(EmPOV)**

I was mulling over Rosalie's perfection when my thoughts were interrupted by the one and only evil sprite-like devil.

"Staring at Rosalie again?" She rolled her eyes, I ignored her. "You know you're not a kid in a candy store, if you stare at her all day no one's going to buy her for you."

I silently wondered how Alice knew I used to do that but continued to ignore her, then I got to thinking about Rosalie and candy, Rosalie covered in chocolate…me licking it off…

"Oh dear lord I think I see drool coming out of your gaping jaw. Listen Emmett, I know you're not very familiar with the female species but generally speaking they prefer real walking, talking men over immobile drooling puppies."

I snapped, "I do talk to her! I talked to her yesterday in fact I-"

"Kissed her, I know, I know it's a sight I really don't want to ever picture."

"How did you know that?"

"I know everything," she answered dismissively.

"Then what do you want?"

"Nothing, I was just confirming that that was it, you know, just so I can have engraved into your tomb stone 'Here lies Emmett Cullen, he kissed a girl once, good friend, loyal guard, 93 year old virgin."

My jaw locked up as I repeated the mantra that existed solely to keep Alice alive, I do not hit girls, I do not hit girls, I do not hit girls…

Alice continued, oblivious to my failing self control, "actually you probably wouldn't last that long without sex, although no one's ever tested the theory…Anyhow I got one of the other guys to cover for you so you have the night off to mull over your impending death from sexual frustration."

I took a swipe at her as she danced away but she easily moved out of the way, by god she was even more irritating now that she'd gotten some sex for herself. My thoughts turned to the night ahead as my eyes wondered back over to Rosalie, I wonder what she's doing tonight…?

**(BPOV)**

"No, absolutely not, no, no and no!"

"But Bella, you promised." Her voice took on a soft child-like tone and her eyes quivered with tears.

"That's not fair Alice! You know I can't resist you when you cry!"

"Please Bella, please, we're cousins, we're practically sisters! For everything I've ever done for you why won't you just do me this itsy bitsy favour?"

I groaned, my head sinking into my hands, "what if someone sees me?"

Alice scoffed, "none of these silly prudes in the castle will see you, and if they do they'll think you're a goddess sent to Earth!"

"Or a prostitute." I mumbled into my hands, but Alice was triumphant, she knew she'd won. It was dark except for the candles, we were standing in my room in front of the huge mirror, across which was slung the, the, I wasn't sure what to call it, it wasn't a dress, it looked like a strip of red silk, there were no undergarments, I groaned again in humiliation before grabbing the garment.

"You haven't even told me where we're going." I whined uselessly, as Alice helped me into the contraption.

"You'll see soon enough."

Once on it wasn't so bad I suppose, it was floor-length at least, the top of the dress wrapped around to act as sleeves and the bottom flared out subtly, but the top was ridiculously tight and seemed to push her body in such a way as to give the appearance of ample cleavage, and the back, there was none, it was cut out in a long triangle with laces going through and up to keep the dress together (picture on my profile). I fidgeted as much as was possible in the tight dress while alice played with my hair, letting out the curlers so that my hair hang in long waves around my face. Finally she pulled out a pair of long riding boots with high, sharp heels that I most definitely would not be able to walk in, I informed her of this fact but she shook it off dismissively, helping me put them on, while explaining that me and Angela would have guides.

"Angela's coming with us?" I asked some what relieved.

"Angela's going with you, I'm not coming," she cut me off before I could protest "I'm seeing Jasper tonight and Angela will look after you."

"Alright off you go then." I took a cautious step towards the door and stumbled, Alice caught me with a sigh. After Alice pretty much carrying me down through the castle we came out into the open and spotted Angela, huddled near the door and looking excited and nervous at the same time, she wore a silky green dress which, whilst quite revealing for Angela made her look like the virgin marry next to me, her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open when she saw me.

"How come Angela gets to wear clothes and I have to wear this." I whined loudly.

"No, no Bella you look gorgeous! It's just um, wow, kind of unlike you."

Alice wasn't paying attention to any of this, she was looking around impatiently, "where are they? They're late."

It was a good ten minutes before we discovered who 'they' were, 'they' were a pair of dark skinned boys, one tall and thin with dark silky hair that came to his chin, the other was shorter and stockier, well built and with hair cut close to his head. The shorter one looked me over grinning with all is teeth, the other gave a smaller but equally sly grin, the exchanged looks and simultaneously saluted Alice, murmuring thank yous. The shorter one reached for my hand, kissing the back of it before wrapping his arms around me and Angela's waist.

"Well hello ladies, it's a pleasure to meet you my name's Quil and this is Embry," Embry slung an arm around my other shoulder and grinned into my face, "and which one of you fine specimens is getting married tomorrow?"

I shot an acid glare at Alice's quickly retreating back, "mine."

"Damn I can never catch a break." He gave me a wistful, yet appreciative look, normally this sort of behaviour would have offended me but there was something playful and joking in Quil and Embry's attitude that was contagious and assuring that it was all good fun. "Oh well I guess we'd bettergive you a last night of freedom to remember."

**(EPOV)**

Shade pulled at the reins, chomping on his bit discontentedly, he hated going slow almost as much as I normally did, ofcourse he wasn't having his heart painfully ripped out of his chest with every pace so it was rather hard for him to understands his owners reluctance for speed. I had been travelling all morning and all afternoon and covered a distance that would normally be no more than a pleasant morning ride to me. I knew this was the right thing to do, Bella had obviously made her choice and I would not disrupt her happiness any further with my pointless dreams, but even fully knowing this decision I found myself lingering, making excuses to stop, resting Shade when it was most definitely not needed, anything to prolong the time when I would reach the border and pass into lands where I would not even hear her name lingering on a stranger's lips. After a few more painful, grudging minutes ticked past I pulled Shade to a stop at the banks of a small fast flowing stream, washing my face and trying to wash the memories of her laughing face, her doe eyes, the scent of her hair and the sound of her voice. I took a deep breath in, trying to concentrate my thoughts, to calm the turmoil, I listened to the stream gush noisily over the stones, the sound almost eclipsing the song birds and hoof beats. Hoof beats? I opened my eyes and leapt to my feat as a white horse charged into sight, it was pulled to a stop just in time by it's rather hassled looking rider, the man dismounted and I recognised him as Benjamin, one of the castle messengers.

"Edward, oh thank god I found you, I don't think I could stay on this brute another minute, bloody thing's wild, can't believe I let Alice convince me to do this…"

"What is it Ben?" I was suddenly worried, why did Alice need to find me, had there been another assassination attempt?

"Alice wanted me to give you a message, she says you have to come back to the castle."

"Well you can tell Alice there is no way in hell-"

"She said you'd say that, she said to tell you that Bella is in danger."

"What!? Where? How? Why isn't Emmett looking after her."

"She said that Emmett is busy playing with his new blond doll and that Bella is going to a gypsy festival, alone and wearing barely anything."

"WHAT?!" I roared, "WHY THE HELL IS BELLA AT A GYPSY FESTIVAL?!" Ben quivered against his horse, half reaching for the reins as if to get back on, I tried to calm myself.

"No this is wrong, Alice is lying, Bella would never do something so stupid or dangerous."

"She said you'd say that too and she said that she made Bella do it for her, as her cousin, and Bella was so upset about your departure she agreed."

I was too angry for words, my jaw was locked in an iron grip, no surely Alice wouldn't be so irresponsible with her cousin's safety, I paused and considered what little I knew about Alice then grabbed the reins, ofcourse she would she was Alice, the evil pixie from hell.

In minutes the wind was whipping my hair back as Shade stretched his legs, bolting through the trees at lightening pace, normally the gypsies were fairly harmless, but their festivals were known for being rowdy and occasionally violent places, they didn't draw the lines of acceptable behaviour half as clearly as the rest of society did, the thought of Bella in a place like that made me shake with fear and anger at her irresponsible cousin, when I got my hands on that pint sized devil…

The part of my mind that was not pre-occupied with methods of rescuing Bella and torturing Alice was thinking of seeing her face again, of talking to her with relinquishing hope.

'Oh yeah that meeting will go wonderfully,' a snide voice in my head remarked, 'hi Bella, remember me I'm your old guard, I'm desperately and pathetically in love with you, by the way I use to fantasize about you while you slept, now that you're sufficiently sickened and disturbed, how would you like to risk the safety of your country and two future thrones to come marry me?' I shuddered in disgust, in all likeliness Bella would probably tell me that she didn't want a psychotic stalker like me working for her, but I would continue to guard her no matter what, I couldn't let this sort of situation arise again. I ignored the snide voice which pointed out that my emotions were slightly more than protective.

**(BPOV)**

"So then he just, he just left!" I howled pitifully between hiccups on my new friend Jacob's shoulder, he wrapped me in a warm hug, looking down at me with warm, comforting eyes as he stroked my hair.

"What an asshole, he doesn't deserve you Bella."

"No it was my fault, I don't deserve him." I mumbled softly, Jacob hadn't pulled out of the hug and his face was getting very close, where was Angela? I reached around Jacob for the bottle of whisky, huh wasn't that full before? I shook the almost empty bottle of whisky with a sad face and Jake chuckled, gently prying it out of my fingers.

"Ah, I think that's enough whisky for one night, you're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning."

I pouted, turning away from him, he laughed, wrapping his arms around me again.

"Come on Bella, don't be angry, you know you'll never be able to stay angry at me anyway, I'm too fun."

I grudgingly turned around, he was right, I would never be able to stay angry with him, I had known Jacob for only a couple of hours and he already felt like my best friend, he gave off such an aura of playful fun that it was impossible to stay angry or upset for too long, he made the pain of Edward's departure bearable. We were sitting at the far end of the gypsy camp, lounging around a huge bonfire on comfy silk cushions and rugs, I was perfectly content except for Jacob's sudden closeness, he was staring at my lips again, it was making me a little uncomfortable.

"What the hell, you can't just ride a horse right in here!" The disgruntled call came from the other side of the camp and I looked up in time to see a huge black steed prancing in front of another bonfire, then I caught a glimpse of the rider and gasped.

**(EPOV)**

I leapt of Shade, frantically searching the camp for any signs of Bella, then I saw her. The first thing that registered in my mind was the long, lean legs that were revealed by the red dress pushed up her legs, they were accentuated by tight black riding boots, I forced a reminder on myself that this was hardly the time to be fantasizing about places where my hands and lips really haveno business being, I swallowed more lust as my eyes worked their way up her warm round breasts, barely held in by the tight silk and finally her lovely face surrounded in a disarray waves and soft curls, her lush mouth hung slightly open and her huge eyes caught mine, wide and confused, I groaned at my own barely-in-place restraint. Then the last factor fit into place, warm brown arms wrapped around her tiny waist, my innards burst into hateful flames. I was by her side in seconds wrenching her out of the youth's arms and over my shoulder, I turned to walk away, resisting the urge to remove the boy's arms in a more permanent manner.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I suppose you're Edward." His voice was almost as angry as I felt, Bella giggled from over my shoulder.

"It's 'kay Jake, Edward's actually my personal guard." Her words were slurred and she hiccuped, was she drunk? My anger continued to rise but I turned away before I actually damaged this ignorant boy, he tried to grab me but I easily shrugged him off leaping back onto Shade's back. Bella slid into place in front of me, my arms around her, Shade leapt into action.

We passed through the castle gates in silence as I treasured every moment of her body pressed against mine, I dismounted and pulled her into my arms, this time bridal style, she sighed happily as I pulled her into my arms, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed her face against my chest, my breath shuddered out unevenly.

"Why are you so happy? You could have been raped, killed!"

She just smiled pulling herself up a little more as she answered.

"I'm just so happy you're home Edward." She leaned in and kissed my neck, I froze, my heart skipped a beat and then thudded loudly against my ribs, every bone in my body felt as if it had melted at her warm voice, her soft lips, her heart-rendering words.

I leaned down, her warm lips were so close, cherry red and plump they enticed me,"Bella I-"

* * *

**A/N: Fae's Visit to the Twilight Universe**

**Fae: **"Ah I didn't put any lemons in this chapter, oh well Emmett will have to stay a virgin until he's 93, snicker, at least it's not as bad as Edward, bwahahaha, the 107 year old virgin, (or is that 108 now?) No wonder he plays piano, hahaha, so much, hahaha, to keep his hands busy, heh haha, from, ha-"

**Edward: **"FROM WHAT EXACTLY??"

**Fae:**"Ohhh shit, I am soo not in my room anymore."

**Edward:**Glares "What does playing the piano keep my hands busy from?" Growls

**Fae: **"EEP!! Masturbating?"

**Edward: **"Bella, please restrain me from killing the obviously suicidal human."

**Bella: **"Actually, I really don't care if you kill her or not she asked me earlier how 'big' you were and if Jacob's tongue was dog-sized, then when I wouldn't answer her she asked me if I prefer vampire sex or doggy style."

**Edward: **Lunges

**Fae: **Ahh NOOOOOO!

**Nurse: **Doctor I think she's hallucinating again.

**Psychiatrist: **What is it this time Fae?

**Fae: **The vegetarian vampires are going to eat me!

**Psychiatrist: **Is this like how you think you have Robbert Pattinson chained up in your closet?

**A/N: Sorry about that I'm in a weird mood and I'm holding the lemons hostage until I get like umm, 30 reviews, yeh! Read and review as always, and great reviews last time, thanks guys you're awesome! **


End file.
